Courier Six
"We shall see how brave you are when nailed to the walls of Hoover Dam, your body facing west so you may watch your world die. I shall make a cape of your skin, and your skull, it shall sit by my side, mute, watching as my armies march West. However, I shall honor your last words... and face you alone, as you request. No man will say I refused your challenge, Man of the West." -''Legate Lanius "''Look, I know you're riding high right now, but let me tell you. You ain't pissing on me right now, you're pissing on the Bear." -General Lee Oliver Courier Six is the main protagonist of Grimm Retreat, as well as the main character of Fallout: New Vegas. Six differs from the RWBY characters in that he uses several weapons instead of just one. Six first appeared in Chapter 1, where he kicked a door in the Lucky 38 off of its hinges due to having consumed a mix of Whiskey and Vodka. After being transported to Remnant, he is caught up in the robbery of From Dust Till Dawn, and is invited to Beacon Academy, along with Ruby Rose, by Ozpin. Appearance Physical Appearance Courier 6 is a tall (6'2") Caucasian man with an eyepatch over his left eye, a bionic right eye, and a large scar across his face. He has black hair styled into a mullet with a stubble, similar to Solid Snake and Big Boss from the Metal Gear series. When stripped completely naked, his augmentations also become more visible, as he has cybernetic hands, and some of the Big Mountain technologies from when his spinal cord was removed are visible from the back. Personality Six's personality differs considerably from the main cast of RWBY, due to his life in the Wasteland. He has grown accustomed to frequently swearing, as well as the harsh realities of life in post apocalyptic America, and frequently drinks whiskey, more out of habit than anything. His outlook on life is incredibly cynical and bitter when compared to the official RWBY characters, born more from his constant witnessing of death, backstabbing, and malicious scheming than anything else. While Six was initially far more positive, the constant exposure to the worst that humanity had to offer eventually transformed him into the bitter, alcoholic cyborg that he is today. Equipment and Powers Armor Six's armor is aesthetically identical to the Elite Riot Gear found in Lonesome Road, however, functionally, it has the benefits of the Stealth Suit Mark II, and is a combination of the two suits. The combination of the two suits of armor was handled by Arcade Gannon and Veronica Santangelo, and has multiple new features that both suits lack, such as a Heads Up Display on the visor that displays the wearer's vital signs, an environment seal that prevents external agents such as tear gas from having an effect on the wearer, additional vision modes for the helmet such as FLIR and IRNV, in addition to the standard night vision, a visor that blocks any bright flashes, such as from a flashbang, and a jury-rigged cloaking module taken from the suits of Hei-Gui Stealth Armor in Hoover Dam. The suit also has the Stealth Suit Mark II's onboard AI, Allie, who manages the electronics suite of the armor, controls most of Six's cybernetic augmentations, and serves as a close friend for the Courier. Weapons Six uses several different weapons over the course of Grimm Retreat, instead of just one. Over the course of the story, Six has come into posession of the following weapons: * A Mauser Karabiner 98k manufactured in 1939, chambered in original 7.92x57 Mauser. * Sweet Revenge, a Remington 1858 Revolver modified to use a single cylinder that accepts speedloaders, and rechambered in .44 Magnum instead of .44 Percussion. * The Survivalist's Rifle, a Colt M16A1 retrofitted sometime either before or after the Great War by Randall Dean Clark to accept 12.7x40mm ammunition instead of standard 5.56x45 NATO. * An Ithaca M37 Shotgun chambered in 12 gauge, received from his father before Six left home in California. * A Saturnite katana, used to duel Legate Lanius at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Powers Six's Semblance enables him to connect with the spirits of weapons. If someone uses a weapon enough, or has owned one for a significant period of time, they leave an imprint of themselves on the weapon, which can be summoned passively by Six's Semblance. Six has no direct control over the imprints, meaning they may be partially sentient. The following are confirmed imprints: * Steven Randall (Sweet Revenge) * Randall Dean Clark (The Survivalist's Rifle) Six's cybernetic nature enhances him to levels far beyond what normal human beings are capable of, and puts him on par with Remnant hunters who have graduated from a Combat School, such as Signal, but have not yet gone to a major academy, like Beacon. He has a very large variety of cybernetic augmentations and enhancements, roughly on par with Adam Jensen from the Deus Ex series. In no specific order, his augmentations, implants, and enhancements are: * Bionic Eyes that enable Six to switch between vision modes between standard sight, night vision, FLIR, and EM vision with his eye, useful for when he somehow loses his helmet. * West Tek Augmented Reality Scanner (part of his Bionic Eye implant) * Implant GRX * Med-Tek PHOENIX Monocyte Breeder * West Tek NEMEAN Sub-Dermal Armor * Med-Tek Hypertrophy Accelerator * West Tek Reflex Booster * Med-Tek Synthetic Lungs (effectively an internal oxygen tank) * Med-Tek Nanobionic Weave (gradually restores his limbs over the course of several minutes without the need for Hydra or medical treatment, installed in both of Six's arms as well as his legs) * Two completely robotic hands as a result of Marko damaging Six's original, organic hands. Comes with partial sensory function * General Atomics Weight Absorber (installed in Six's left and right leg, fully upgraded) * Implant C-13 * Implant M-5 * Big Brained * Reinforced Spine * Heartless Do note that the majority of these implants are not actually from New Vegas itself, but rather the Project Nevada Cyberware mod. Refer to this link for an explanation of what these do ingame. Background Early Life Six was born in New California in 2260, somewhere north of Arroyo on his father's ranch. Very little is known about his early life, other than his mother died before he was fully aware that he was alive, possibly during childbirth, and that his father was a Christian of some unknown denomination. He doesn't know his real name, as he has partial amnesia, and he has instead adopted the name of Nax Strag, a fictional comic book character, for any occasion he may need an alias. He lived with his father for most of his life, until he turned 16 years old, at which point, Six became either an athiest or an agnostic, had an argument with his father, possibly related to religion, and left the ranch with only the clothes on his back, about three day's worth of food and water, and his dad's shotgun and ammo, never to return. Six wandered south through New California, doing odd jobs and whatnot for whoever would be willing to pay him. At some point his travels took him to San Francisco, where he purchased a frame of a Toyota AE86 Sprinter Trueno, which took two years of work to turn into a functional car, and required the cannibalization of a Corvega and a Highwayman. Six affectionately named the Trueno the "Shitbox Supreme." Sometime before 2281, Six travelled to the Divide, carrying a package from Navarro bearing Enclave markings. This package later woke up, and "talked" with the ICBMs located in the Divide, detonating them, Six bears no real memory of delivering the package, and was completely unaware of his role in the destruction of the Divide until 2281. Events of Fallout: New Vegas On October 11, 2281, the Courier was driving along I-15, intent on delivering the Platinum Chip to New Vegas, however, his Trueno's microfusion cells were running low, so Six pulled in to Goodsprings to purchase more cells at the General Store, however, it was closed, so Six instead headed into the Prospector Saloon for a drink. He ordered whiskey, and was almost immediately drunk. Not long after, Benny, Jessup, and McMurphy entered the Saloon, with Sunny coming in not too long after. Six took the chance to flirt with her, was promptly knocked on his ass for his troubles, and then was brought out to the Goodsprings Cemetary to be killed. Miraculously, he survived, and woke up on October 19th, 2281, finding that his personal belongings, the Platinum Chip, and his car, had been stolen. From there, Six worked his way through the Mojave Wasteland, tracking down Benny for revenge. Along the way, he picks up Hope Lies, ED-E, begins his work as a bounty hunter for Steven Randall, helps the town of Novac out, and gains Boone as a companion, moves to Boulder City, helps Jessup out, grabs Vincent Vincent before he leaves, grabs Veronica at the 188, gets to Vegas and grabs Arcade, gets onto the Strip and confronts Benny in the Tops Presidential Suite, killing him. He later works for the Crimson Caravan and gets Cass to follow his merry band of idiots out, visits the Brotherhood bunker at Veronica's request, discovers Raul and brings him along. Six continued along the House Always Wins questline until it came time to deal with the Brotherhood, at which point, Six betrayed House and installed Yes Man. At some point between the installation of Yes Man and the Battle of Hoover Dam, Six finished New Vegas Bounties 1, went to the Sierra Madre and Zion Canyon, began and completed New Vegas Bounties 2, killing Sergio, Marko's brother, while also acquiring Russell, did Old World Blues and recovered Allie, the Stealth Suit Mark II, and she became his mainstay companion. Later on, he travelled to Utah with a man named Virgil to meet up with the ghoulified Steven Randall, to finally kill Marko in a job backed by the NCR. The job turned for the worst, however. The nearby town of Frosthill was massacred by Marko once Brookshire, the NCR diplomat funding Randall's operation, made him mayor, and most of the bounty hunters were also killed. Marko personally slaughtered Randall, had Six's hands mutilated, and buried him alive. Six, however, had more lives in him than that, and was dug up by the surviving bounty hunter. Six made it a point to kill Marko before leaving, and succeeded, and Six left Frosthill as a broken, shattered man. He returned to Big Mountain for additional cybernetics, and nearly committed suicide from the traumatic experience, but was talked out of it. He later went back to Vegas, and beat Brookshire into a bloody, unrecognizable pulp in full view of everyone at the embassy. Several days after the events of Frosthill, Six went to the Divide to meet Ulysses, and ended his journey there by launching the nukes at both the Legion and the NCR, the former for security reasons, and the latter for pure psychotic rage. At the battle of Hoover Dam, Six defeated Legate Lanius in a one on one sword fight; Six's Saturnite katana against Lanius' Blade of the East, a fight that Six won. After the battle, Boone realized that Six was no friend of the NCR, and demanded a sniper duel in the ruins of South Vegas, which Six narrowly won. When all was said and done, all that remained on Six's bucket list was to kill Khagan, the man behind The Syndicate, the employer of both The Judge, and Marko, but as of 2284, this was never completed. Between New Vegas and Grimm Retreat The Independent Vegas that Six created was a sort of republic, not unlike that of the 20th century United States, or even the NCR. The following towns were divided up into the following counties, and each town or faction is given two representatives in the senate, with the exception of the Strip, which gets three: Vegas * The Strip * Freeside (one representative from The Kings, one from the Followers) * Westside (includes The Thorn) * South Vegas * North Vegas * McCarran Airport (has control over the sharecropper farms and the Gun Runners) The I-15 Stretch * Goodsprings * Sloan and Quarry Junction * Primm * Hidden Valley (Black Mountain and NCRCF fall under their jurisdiction) * Red Rock Canyon Highway 95 Run * Nelson * A rebuilt Nipton * Novac * The 188 Trading Post * Camp Searchlight (cleaned of the radiation with technologies from Big Mountain) * Boulder City * Hoover Dam * HELIOS One * Cottonwood Cove * Camp Forlorn Hope * Nellis Air Force Base Jacobstown received its own county, and had total jurisdiction over the mountainous regions of the northwest. The most imminent threat to Vegas as far as Six was concerned was that of the Divide Tunnelers, which were taken care of by 2282 by a combination of highly controlled genetic modification introduced to their population by the Big MT scientists, as well as Mark II Securitrons equipped with powerful spotlights. The end result was the total extinction of the Tunnelers, and Six finally could look inwards and begin to build Vegas. Events of Grimm Retreat Allan, please add details Gallery Grimm Retreat.png Trivia * Six shares some of my personal mannerisms, specifically, my borderline fetishism for guns. * Six was initially a mishmash of various different Couriers from multiple fanfictions. The two biggest contributors that I can remember were Yuri Lowenthal from New World Blues, which is where he got the drinking and intense amount of cybernetics from, and Sheason from Sheason's Story. I actually forgot what I stole from Sheason, but he was a contributor.